1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the technical field of buckles, and more specifically relates to buckles as windowed lockets having interchangeable faceplate frames and interchangeable interior design holster inserts.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many known utilitarian decorative buckle devices. Most of these buckle devices are of various shapes, sizes, color, and materials that are devised as one piece, stamped out, one dimensional, and stationary decorative design facings or a two-part system that is constructed with a magnetic backing feature providing interchangeable, one-dimensional, decorative design faceplates.
Known one and two-part buckle devices have design parameters that limit buckle shapes, sizes, colors, and materials hindering the full scope of the buckle device application and poses a greater expense to the user wanting to obtain diversified expression. To protect the colors and materials of the buckle design, the prior related art also warrants little or no protection with the possible usage of acrylic Plexiglas, enamels, and resin sealants.